Codename: Immortal
by KSI-ASF
Summary: What if there was a spy who was better than Cammie - at everything? And what if they are linked with the CoC? And what if they were dangerous... well, she is indeed ALL of these things.
1. Chapter 1

Codename: Immortal

**1**

"Cameron Anne Morgan get your skinny butt up NOW or you'll be in big trouble!" Screeched Bex in my ear.

I groaned and rolled over. I heard Liz murmur something along the lines of 'oh she's gonna get it now'. That could only mean -

"Bex!"

I sat up, drenched in freezing cold water. I looked around to see Liz typing, Bex discarding her now empty bucket and Macey inspecting her prefect finger nails. She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder towards the bathroom.

"Go get ready - you're stuff's on the bath." Instructed Macey.

I grumbled and went to go dry off. I put on my adapted uniform and exited to have my hair straightened by Bex.

"Why are we getting ready so early?" I asked - well, whined.

"Because," Macey drawed, coating her eyelashes in mascara. "Apparently Blackthorne are coming for another exchange today and we all need to look great!"

I immediately straightened my back - Zach would be coming!


	2. Chapter 2

Codename: Immortal

**2 **

We went down to the hall and sat ourselves at the front with our breakfast, mine including cereal and toast. Once everyone was seated and eating my mother stepped up to the podium.

"Learn her skills, honour her sword and keep her secrets"

Then instead of going to sit back down she remained stood and continued her speech.

"A few of you may remember last year's exchange-" I wave of whispers swept over the crowd, but my mom carried on.

"-and how successful it was, so please give a warm welcome to Blackthorne institute for young men."

Then a large group of boys strode into the hall. My eyes automatically searched for Zach, but he wasn't there - and neither was Grant, Jonas or Nick.

I looked at my roommates and they seemed to have noticed the same thing. I leaned in;

"Where are they?"

Macey shrugged, but looked concerned.

"You don't think they're in trouble do you?" Squeaked Liz.

Now, there are two kinds of trouble to us spies in training: there's trouble, as in 'I may or may not have set the Lab on fire… again.' Or there's trouble trouble as in 'life or death'.

"I'm sure they're fine!" Interrupted Bex. "I mean, they can't have got into danger at the start of term… could they?"

We were dismissed afterwards and then went to our dorms after being informed we had the day off. Liz decided to take her mind off of the boys by studying her little brogue shoes off in the library, Bex went and demolished a punching bag for a few hours in the barn while Macey uncovered her collection of 'Teen Vogue' magazines. I just sat thinking in my favourite passageway. Thinking about him mainly.

"Oh, Zach." I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Codename: Immortal

**3**

Later that day we all went to bed early. We were tired. Very tired. I know I was, especially. The next day we went down to breakfast, once again, early, but instead of there just being us three muscular figures were sat at our usual table.

"Jonas!" Called Liz.

She ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, but quickly let go with a bright red face. Ah, nerd love.

Macey and Bex jogged up to Grant and Nick to greet them while I simply walked up to Zach who was wearing his signature smirk.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well what?" He countered, pretending to be confused.

"Don't play stupid with me, Goode."

He let out a long breath.

"We were on a mission," I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "A very VERY important mission."

"And how did it go?"

I was happy for them! It's not every day a spy in training got to go on a real mission.

Grant walked up to us;

"It went amazing! We nailed it!" He fist bumped and we all laughed.

"But it's not finished yet." Finished Nick.

What?

"What was the mission?" Asked Bex.

Hallelujah, I didn't want to be the one to ask.

"That's classified information… for now." Jonas answered.

"Hang on." I looked at Nick.

"What did you mean by 'it's not finished yet'?"

He gulped.

"You weren't supposed to tell them!" Exclaimed Grant, while Jonas face palmed and Zach looked anywhere but at me.


End file.
